Captive of the past
by Morgan Keezy
Summary: The team goes to New York to help catch a serial killer. Everything isn't what it at first seems to be and Aaron Hotchner soon finds himself and his agents in the middle of a game run by an unsub who have a problem letting go of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Jack London wrote: _"He was a killer, a thing that preyed, living on the things that lived, unaided, alone, by virtue of his own strength and prowess, surviving triumphantly in a hostile environment where only the strong survive." _

**New York  
**_The coastline of Long Island_  
When detective Adam Brewer arrived at the crime scene it where already filled with people. Police officers trying to keep curious people away, the coroner was making his first quick assessment and crime scene investigators was going through every inch of the area around the body. Detective Brewer showed his badge to the officer who was standing by the barrier tape and went under it. He glanced at the body, it was just as the others. A blonde female, athletic and in her early thirties. The body was lying with the face down on the sand. It showed signs of severe abuse and on her wrist and ankles he could see ligature marks.  
- Detective Brewer, the coroner said to greet him when Brewer squatted down beside him.  
- What can you tell me about her, Crouch? Brewer said. It's the same guy isn't it?  
- I would guess so, Crouch answered. I can't give any details yet but it looks like she have been sexually tortured for a period, just like the other three. I'll give you a call as soon as I know anything else.  
Brewer nodded, rose and took a step back. He squinted in the bright afternoon sun, he looked at the beach and sighed. If the rest of the scene was like the others they wouldn't find any traces they could use except the tire tracks, but he already knew they would be from an older pick up. He went to his car and sat down behind the wheel. Damn it, four dead women in about a month and he wasn't any closer to solve the case now than he was when they first discovered the first body.

Back at his office he took his favourite cup and poured coffee in it. He slammed the door behind him harder than he had planned and sunk down in his chair. He turned around and looked out through the small window. The grey stone buildings outside made him feel calm, he didn't know why but since he had gotten the office almost ten years ago he had thought they made him relaxed. He tried to think about the case. He needed to do something to stop this man from killing more women. He didn't deserve to be in that chair. It should have been his partner who should have been promoted. Now it was too late. She'd left and he knew she wouldn't come back.

**Quantico  
**_Agent Cassandra MacKenzies home_  
The plane had landed, the BAU-team had said their goodbyes and gone home. Cassie closed the door behind her and turned the lock. She threw her bag and keys on the floor and kicked off her shoes. She was tired. They had been in Twin Falls, Idaho, for almost a week to assist the local police on a serial killer who abducted children from kinder garden. She had found it hard to sleep well until they caught the unsub and now it felt like the biggest reward she could ever get was a whole night of good sleep. She went into the bathroom to turned on the shower, she glanced at the bathtub and changed her mind. Her body deserved and nice hot bath. She turned on the water and went to the kitchen and put on the kettle. In the bedroom she took off her clothes and grabbed her mp3-player. She hadn't had time to finish the last audiobook but now that was just what she needed. Ten minutes later she was lying in the bathtub, sipping her tea and listen to the latest book about Bridget Jones. Nowhere near a bad guy or any pure evil, it even made her draw a smile every now and then.

Cassie woke up when the cold water made her shiver. A quick shower gave her back some warmth and she left the bathroom. She could hear her phone ringing in her bag and she picked it up. She stiffened when she saw Adams name and number on the phone. Before she had made up her mind about if she would answering the call or not it went silent. She didn't have the energy to fight with him tonight, and it had been all they had done when they spoke the last months. While blow drying her hair she tried to push aside the thoughts of Adams call, but she couldn't lie to herself, she was a bit curious to know what he would say to try to get her back this time. When her long blonde hair was dry enough she crawled in bed and pulled the cover over herself. She was asleep before her head was on the pillow.

**New York  
**_Long Island_  
The car was driving fast down the narrow road. The driver was in a good mood and he knew the road well. He slowed down when he drove up to the old house. He turned off the engine, stepped out of the car and walk to the back of it. He opened the trunk cover and felt that growing pleasing feeling he had since he first saw her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up on her feet. He loved hearing the low, grudging sound the women did with a duct tape over their mouths. He dragged the woman towards the cellar door, unlocked the door and stepped into the darkness. When he past the first door he thought about the woman he already had there. What was she doing right now? Not that she had much to do, but still. He opened the second door and pushed the woman inside the small prison cell. He used a knife and cut the cable ties that had kept her hand secured behind her back. He was outside the room and had looked the door before the woman had any time to escape. He sealed the padlock and left the cellar whistling. The collection was whole again. As soon as he had eaten something he was ready the have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Quantico  
**_Agent Cassandra MacKenzies home_  
She woke up late. Her boss, agent Aaron Hotchner, had given the team time for a lie in so she was in no hurry. She turned to the bedside table to get her phone just to realize that she had forgotten to charge it last night. She put in the cord and went out of bed. Quickly she slipped into her work out clothes and put on her running shoes. When she came back to her apartment half an hour later, all sweaty after a fast run, she felt ready for a new day at work. After a shower she turned on the radio and sang along to a familiar song while making some oat porridge for breakfast. She could hear her phone receiving a text message and went to get it. Cassie groaned when she saw that she had three messages, now a days messages and calls most often meant she was needed at work and all she wanted was to end her morning off the way she had planned. She opened and read the first one. _Need to speak to you, call me back. A_. She deleted it and went to the next. _Need your help. Please check your e-mail. Thanks, A. _She noticed that he turned a bit more polite this time, it she knew it meant he tried to charm her. The last message was Did you get the e-mail? Please read it and get back to me. Please, A. She turned on the laptop and opened the e-mail program. There was some spam but also the e-mail that Adam had sent. The message in the mail was the same as in the messages so she opened the attached file. She scrolled the file and knew her day wasn't going to be as she had planned.

**Quantico**  
_FBI-headquarters_  
Aaron Hotchner was at his office early. He had to leave his son Jack at school and since he was dressed and ready he decided to head straight to work to finish some reports that he had put to the side when they left for the latest case. Besides, he knew he would get it done quicker before everyone else would get into office. He put the last file on the pile with the other finished cases that was waiting for to be archived when an easy knock on the door interrupted him. He looked up and felt glad when he saw the newest member of his team, Cassie MacKenzie, standing in the door opening.  
- Are you busy? Or do you have a moment? Cassie asked.  
- Just completed the last file. Come in. Hotch saw the troubled countenance in her face and pointed on the armchairs while he rose from his desk and moved towards the more comfortable seating. Please, sit down.  
Cassie sat down in one of the black leather armchairs. Hotch could see she had some papers in her hand and he couldn't help getting concerned when he added that to her troubled face. He noticed that she was wringing her hands as he sat down in the opposite chair.  
- Mac, are you okay? he asked gingerly.  
She nodded and looked at him. She was okay, but she wasn't sure about doing this. Her heart felt heavy when she looked at the man she had gotten to know and grown fond of.  
- I know that… possible cases for the team usually goes through JJ, but I hoped you could have a look at this.  
Cassie handed Hotch the papers and he scrutinized the photos and the autopsy reports. He looked up from the papers and threw her a concerned gaze.  
- Where did you get these? he asked.  
- An old… She was about to say partner but hesitated without knowing why. An old associate sent it to me.  
- Do you think we should go? Hotch asked trying to assess where she was heading.  
- I think the police needs our help, four women is dead and the police has no leads on the unsub. The last victim was found four days ago so we could expect one more in three days.  
Hotch handed her the papers and looked at her.  
- If you get an official invitation from the NYPD, I'll get the team there.

Cassie went to an empty room and dialed the number to Adams phone. It only took a few seconds before she could hear his voice.  
- Cassie?  
- Yes Adam, it's me.  
- I've tried to reach you.  
- I know, I got your texts and read the e-mail. If you want the BAU's help you need to make an official invitation. My boss has cleared the case as long as he gets an invitation, now it's up to you.  
The other end of the phone was silent and Cassie suspected that maybe Adams plan had been a private invitation. She knew that Adam now was choosing between handling the case himself and swallow his pride and go through with the invitation.  
- When can your team be here?

**BAU private jet**  
_Somewhere between Quantico and New York_  
The members of the BAU-team had boarded the plane 30 minutes after the short briefing. While in the air the made the most of the time it took to get to New York.  
- It's been a week between the dumping of the bodies, stated Derek Morgan after looking through the autopsy reports.  
- And the dumpsites doesn't seem to have anything in common except they are secluded, Rossi said.  
- And that they are accessible by car, Hotch added looking up from his iPad.  
- The women have been gone about two weeks. He abducts them and keeps the for two weeks. What does he do to them during that time? Morgon pondered.  
- Tortures them, Rossi mumbled. We need to look into if there is any more women missing.  
- All victims are females around thirty, blonde and in a good physical shape, JJ pointed out and the blonde woman exchanged a quick glance with the other woman on the plane, who also was a blonde. They were both about the same age as the victims.  
- Don't do that, Rossi said and looked first at Cassie and then JJ. It's only the obvious aspects that unite the victims, there are more things to add to the victimology.  
- Rossi's right, Hotch said and knew that Rossi weren't going to add anything, pro or con, about the fact that the victims shared the same physical attributes as his two female agents. In his experience he knew that some agents could be affected by that fact, but Hotch knew JJ well enough to know it wasn't likely to happen to her. And he knew Mac where probably the most experienced of them all when it came to female victims and sexual crime after her years with the special victims unit in New York, a unit that was specialized in that type of crimes. But he was glad that Rossi had interrupted that contemplation. Let's start working at the victimology, Hotch said and the whole team focused on the dead women.  
The face of a blond woman turned up on the computer screen. Her bright blue glasses were matched with a big flower in the same colour that was placed by her left ear.  
- Hello my army of crime fighters, she smiled but didn't get them any time to reply. I've gone through everything I could find on the victims. Celia Miles, 34, married and mother of two, was the first victim.  
As Garcia spoke a picture appeared on the screen. It showed a smiling Celia Miles. The picture was replace by another blonde woman when Garcia told the team everything she learned about Lorna Ellsworth. She was a single, hardworking lawyers assistant. Serena Hurst had been home one week after her honeymoon when she disappeared.  
- The latest victim was Carly Stroud, Garcia continued. She's a teacher, divorced and have a son who stays with her every other week.  
- Have you found anything that could link them together? Rossi asked.  
- Not yet, but I'll keep looking. Over and out!  
-Hey Garcia, could you also look into if there's any reports on any missing women that fit the description? Keep up the good work, baby girl, Morgan added before the screen got dark.  
The profilers turned quiet for a moment and the pilot announced they were approaching the airport.  
- When we get there I want Morgan and JJ at the dumpsite where the last victim was found. Rossi go to the morgue and see what else the pathalogist can tell you. Mac and Reid come with me to the police department. Reid, I want you to start making a geography profile as fast as you can, there should be enough variables to make a first draft.  
Cassie fastened the belt and took a deep breath. She had a memory flash of Adams face. Looking out the window she told herself to grow up. She was a professional, and she didn't have to worry about Adam. She was there to do her job, a job she knew she was good at. Cassie didn't see Hotch observing her. He could tell that something was making her upset and that made him feel concerned. But for now he could only hope that she eventually would confide in him.

**New York  
**_Calverton, Long Island  
_He was still in bed, thinking about last night. The satisfaction was overwhelming. This had been the first session with the focus on Amber. He stepped out of bed and in to the shower. He closed his eyes and let the hot water run over his face. He relived the night in his mind. The look on Ambers face, when he brought her out from her cell and into the play room, brought him so much pleasure . She'd been there the week before to observe what he did to Carla so she knew what was coming. He had been planning how to play with her since he first saw her. His expectations were high but they had been surpassed. His latest guest though… The lovely Tessa. She really needed to learn his rules or Ambers week as his toy would be hard to endure. He would probably have to give Tessa an extra lecture on how to behave properly. He would teach her not to look away, and he would be very clear with the consequences if she did. This would be a long day, he had to go to work for a few hours, though it would feel like an eternity before he could touch Ambers smooth skin again. But he in the meantime he would plan every minute of their time together.

**New York  
**_Police department, Long Island_  
- I'm SSA Hotchner. This is agent MacKenzie and this is doctor Reid.  
Hotch greeted detective Adam Brewer after stepping in to the local police department. Brewer shook first his hand, then Reids and last Cassies. Hotch noticed the awkwardness between them and that the two old partners tried to pretend everything was fine. What had happened between them? Hotch wondered, and what is going on now?  
- Thank you for coming. I've prepared the conference room for you, in here. Where would you like to start?  
Hotch told him the other agents whereabouts and the plan on how to proceed. Reid was already working on the map that was placed on the board, marking the places where the victims last had been seen and the places where their bodies had been found. Cassie wished that Hotch had sent her out on the field with any of the others, but here she was. She knew Adam was still there, she could feel him looking at her. She wasn't sure on what Hotch wanted them to start with and that made her restless, she wanted something to do. Anything to keep her busy and a reason to not have to deal with Adam. As if Adam had read her mind she could her him close to her.  
- Agent MacKenzie, may I have a word with you?  
Sha glanzed quickly at Hotch, hoping that he would intervene but she knew he wouldn't, he was to polite. She gave Adam a brief nod and took a deep breath before she walked after him out of the room. He showed her into his office and offered her a seat.  
- I'm fine standing, she said and wished she wouldn't have sounded that hostile.  
A stiff silence filled the room before Adam started to speak.  
- Thank you for coming up here.  
- You should thank agent Hotchner, he made the decision.  
Once again she wished she didn't sound so harsh.  
- Cassie, I'm… I miss you. I have since you left. I can't stop thinking about you. You and I were a perfect team.  
Cassie swallowed. She had been afraid that he would say something like that, but she hadn't expected him to do it already. She hadn't finished her response yet.  
- Both you and I know that were is the right word. We aren't a perfect team now and we won't be again.  
- Why not? Adams voice was filled with plead. Please come back.  
- It takes trust, and I'm sorry to say, but after everything that happened I can't trust you.  
A light knock on the door felt like a blessing and on Adams call Hotch opened the door.  
- Sorry to interrupt, detective Brewer, he said looking at Adam and then turned to Cassie. I need you in the conference room.  
She rushed out of the room without looking at Adam. Hotch looked quickly at Adam before he went after Cassie. In the conference room he pushed the speed dial on his phone and soon he heard Garcias excited voice, the technic analyst had found something.  
- Go ahead Garcia, you're on speaker.  
- I've done what you asked. There was a report almost a week ago about a woman named Amber Smith. She never showed up for a date last Friday and the boyfriend reported her missing.  
- Couldn't he just have been stood up? Cassie asked.  
- Not likely, they've been together for a long time and the boyfriend said he meant to propose to her during the date, Garcia continued.  
- Did she know? Could that have freaked her out? Reid had made a pause with the map to listen to the conversation.  
- She did, and according to her friends she was excited and already was making plans for the wedding. But that's not all my friends, the last place she was seen at was a pharmacy and the parking lot had a surveillance camera. I'm sending the video to your iPads right now.  
- Thanks Garcia! Have you found anything that connects the victims? Hotch asked.  
- Not yet, still at it. But I'll have Kevin try to enhance the video to see if we can get a clearer picture of the unsub for you. I'll get back to you.  
Garcia hung up. Cassie had gotten her iPad out and downloaded the video Garcia sent. It wasn't the best angle but they could see Amber Smith coming out from the pharmacy and walking to her car. Something at the car draw her attention and she stopped.  
- Looks like something's wrong with her car, Reid suggested.  
Another car pulled up beside her and a man stepped out. In a minute he had overpowered her, tied her hands behind her back and stuffed her down in the trunk of his car. The man slowly walk the driver's side and drow away just as calm.  
- He grabbed her at a high risk spot, said Morgan over their shoulders. He'd just walked in to the room accompanied by JJ. And he acted very calm about it, he added.  
- No doubt he is a psychopath, Hotch said. He think he is invincible.  
Rossie walked into the room and pur the latest records from the pathologist on the table.  
- Sure he is a psychopath, he said. The pathologist thinks that the victims been badly sexual abused for about a week. Wrists and ankles bear traces from being tied up and the necks bear signs of several strangulations.  
- Was that the cause of death?  
Rossi shook his head.  
- No, an overdose of heroin.  
- Was any of the vicitms drug addicts? JJ asked.  
- No, it looks like it was the unsubs finish his victims off, Rossi answered. The three last victims was still alive when they were dumped, but died before anyone found them.  
- Heads down, showing no signs of remorse, Morgan added.  
- We need to talk to Amber Smiths boyfriend, Hotch said. We need to know everything Amber did before she disappeared. Mac, your with me. The rest of you do what you can to compile the profile. We need to get to this unsub before Friday.


End file.
